


Шекспиру и не снилось

by Seraphim_Braginsky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Growing Up Together, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Mage Ivan, Magic-Users, Romance, Teen Romance, romcom
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphim_Braginsky/pseuds/Seraphim_Braginsky
Summary: Франциск и Артур знакомы с детства - ссорятся, мирятся, но все равно в конечном счете проводят время вместе. Так было и будет всегда. Во всяком случае Франциск так думал, пока не увидел Артура с другим. Что делать? Поговорить по душам? Ну кто вам сказал такую глупость?.. Конечно обратится за помощью к дипломированному магу!





	1. Акт первый или дружба любви не помеха!

Вы замечали, что чем чаще мы видим что-то, чем больше это «что-то» занимает места в нашей жизни, тем меньше мы это ценим? Франциск Бонфуа, будучи по натуре своей знатоком человеческих душ и вечно раздающий всем советы (особенно по романтической части), даже когда его настоятельно просят этого не делать, оказался совершенно слеп, когда дело дошло до него самого. Сапожник без сапог, чего уж тут добавить.

Мысль о том, что он любит Артура Керкленда, пришла в голову внезапно, в самый что ни на есть прозаический момент, когда Франциск чистил картошку для супа, а объект его мыслей сидел на кухне рядом с ним, полностью погрузившись в мир твиттера, порталом куда служил мерцающий искусственным светом планшет. Франциск, пораженный своим внезапным открытием, застыл с ножом в руке и как загипнотизированный смотрел на тонкие длинные пальцы Артура, порхающие над сенсорным экраном.

Керкленд, как истинный интроверт на грани социофобии, сразу ощутил чужой пристальный взгляд.

— Чего? — буркнул англичанин, нахмурив густые брови. Франц как-то совершенно невпопад вспомнил, что в детстве Артур, в попытках казаться грозным, делал бровки «домиком», и это выглядело в высшей степени умилительно. А потом зайка-Артур вырос в хамоватого подростка в драных джинсах, любящего покурить на заднем дворе колледжа, но умиляться Франциск почему-то не перестал.

— Да так… — рассеянно отозвался Бонфуа, откладывая керамический нож и убирая упавшую на лоб светлую прядь. Не то чтобы это открытие было совсем уж ошеломляющим, но, признаться, Франциска поразило, насколько же он был слеп. Видимо то, что они знают друг друга с детства, наложило неизгладимый след на их взаимоотношения. Француз воспринимал Артура как нечто совершенно естественное в своей жизни. Ну, в самом деле, не будете же вы благодарить солнце за то, что оно встало с утра?..

Как бы там ни было, в этот вечер Франциск с отрешенным видом проводил Артура до двери, весьма скомкано попрощался и даже ни разу не попытался его обнять или отвесить пошлый комплимент, как делал каждый божий день чуть ли не с момента их знакомства (хотя тогда «комплименты» носили более колкий и в то же время невинный характер). Керкленд на это лишь подозрительно зыркнул, но комментировать странное поведение друга не стал и, махнув на прощание, ушел.

Франциск, схватившись за телефон, в срочном порядке организовал собрание Бэд Трио.

***

Друзья приехали через полчаса, за которые Бонфуа уже успел извести себя, думая, как бы теперь подвести Керкленда к внезапному озарению. О том, что будет дальше, француз как-то не думал, в его представлении у них автоматически все должно было быть прекрасно, ведь это же Сила Любви!

На его вопль «Я люблю Артура!» Тони только покачал головой и улыбнулся. Гилберт отреагировал куда менее радостно и, буркнув «сочувствую», тут же прошествовал на кухню и проинспектировал холодильник на наличие еды. В чреве белого монстра сиротливо лежала недорезанная морковь, которую Гил, не долго думая, присвоил себе.

Экстренное собрание проходило скорее в виде вдохновленного монолога Франциска, вещавшего о нежданно-негаданно свалившейся на него Любви (да-да, именно так, с большой буквы!), также присутствовала молчаливая поддержка в лице Тони и критикующая оппозиция в лице Гилберта.

— Вот что, мой пришибленный на голову стрелой Амура друг, — весьма витиевато начал Гилберт. — А не подумал ли ты о том, что, возможно, твой распрекрасный Керкленд не упадет тебе в объятья, а просто даст по морде? С чего ты взял, что ему оно надо вообще, озарение это? По-моему, он и так неплохо живет.

Заявление Байлшмидта немного охладило пыл француза. А что, если и правда Артуру его чувства даром не нужны? Может, он просто посмеется над ним или чего хуже сведет общение на нет. От такой перспективы Бонфуа стало дурно. Видимо, это отразилось на его лице, так как Карьедо поспешил «утешить» его:

— Если не попытаешься, то будешь жалеть всю жизнь! Или останешься в вечной френдзоне…

Франциск в загадочной френдзоне не бывал и не собирался. Он твердо решил, что поговорит с Артуром, что называется, расставит все точки над i, ведь, в самом деле, они вместе почти всю жизнь! Это кое-что да значит, особенно учитывая далеко не легкий характер Керкленда. Кто как не Франциск знает англичанина лучше всех? Да Бонфуа чуть больше чем полностью уверен, что Артур не то что ни с кем не встречается, он, наверно, и не целовался даже!

***

К вящему ужасу Франциска его мечты были разбиты вдребезги.

А случилось это через три дня после памятного собрания троицы друзей дома у Бонфуа. Все это время Артур будто бы случайно его избегал, оправдываясь проблемами на учебе и наплывом посетителей в кофейне, где англичанин подрабатывал. Что ни говори, а все это было, по мнению Франциска, весьма подозрительно, так что он решил, дабы больше не откладывать душещипательный разговор, прийти к Артуру на работу как раз под закрытие, чтобы поймать юношу и заставить выслушать. Вряд ли уставший Артур оказал бы сильное сопротивление.

К сожалению, Франциск увидел вовсе не то, на что рассчитывал.

***

Артур чувствовал себя настолько уставшим, что даже сил злиться на тупых посетителей, просящих принести «одно экспрессо», не было. Воистину, беда не приходит одна, эти суки всегда не то что парами, толпой нападают, как голодные студенты на буфет.

Кстати о буфете… Керкленд с всепоглощающей ненавистью смотрел, как буквально за пять минут до закрытия какой-то мужик в бежевом пальто забрал последнюю булочку с корицей, которую англичанин любовно приберег для себя.

Мужик явно обладал просроченной лицензией на чувство самосохранения, а потому ментальные проклятия Артура его не страшили, и юноше оставалось только печально вздохнуть, глядя, как наглец уходит в пылающий закат с его булочкой и картонным стаканчиком американо.

День определенно не задался. Еще с утра Керкленд получил нагоняй от старосты, потому что не сдал вовремя тест, в доме начали ремонтировать отопление, так что пришлось принимать ледяной душ, еще он забыл свой пропуск в кофейню, и электронная дверь на заднем дворе никак не хотела его пропускать, спас только подошедший Стефан.

Квинтэссенцией всего этого звездеца был притихший Бонфуа. Артур всегда помнил старую примету, что чем сильнее затишье, тем яростней будет буря, к тому же он мысленно помножил это на свою личную невезучесть и сделал невеселые выводы.

В этот раз закрывать кофейню, пересчитывать выручку и распечатывать отчет ему помогал румын, так что дело спорилось, и Артур даже немного наивно понадеялся, что на сегодня лимит гадостей от кармы исчерпан. Но не тут-то было. Совершенно неприятным открытием для Керкленда стало то, что Стефан решил поплакаться ему в жилетку о своей несчастной любви и не к кому-нибудь, а к их общему другу, Кетилю Сигурдссону. И дело было не в том, что англичанин осуждал подобные отношения (у самого-то рыльце в пушку), а в том, что он, будучи другом обоих, узнал обо всем только сейчас!

— Да ты не понимаешь, Арт! Я сам только понял до конца, как вляпался, — вздохнул Батори, одергивая своя яркое пальто. — Знаешь же, как все непросто. Мы столько лет дружим… А вдруг, если я сделаю первый шаг, то только разрушу то, что уже есть? Лучше быть просто другом, чем экс-бойфрендом. Страшно рискнуть, понимаешь?

«Еще бы мне не понять», — раздраженно думал Керкленд, почти не вслушиваясь в бубнеж друга, благо тому достаточно было номинального присутствия англичанина рядом. Артур же, краем уха улавливая о чем говорит румын, думал о своем. К несчастью, слова Батори натолкнули Керкленда на мысли об одном «друге» и их отношениях, отчего настроение упало в совсем уж минусовые температуры.

— Ой!

— Что такое? — очнувшись, отозвался Керкленд, с недоумением глядя на застывшего румына.

— Да ресница в глаз попала. Черт, больно, — заскулил Стефан, тщетно пытаясь избавиться от дискомфорта.

— Тц, ну что ты как дитя малое хнычешь, иди сюда, — Стефан замер, когда холодные руки Артура сжали его лицо. Керкленд наклонился к нему так близко, что Батори уловил едва ощутимый аромат чая и цитрусовых.

— Ну, вот и все! — возвестил англичанин, когда инцидент был исчерпан. Стефан благодарно кивнул и вдруг хмыкнул.

— Слушай, а это не твой французишка там?..

Артур резко оглянулся и выругался сквозь зубы. Франциск с весьма раздраженным, если не сказать пылающим праведным гневом, видом шел к своей машине. Когда красное Пежо скрылось из виду, Артур ощутил боль в ладонях — он буквально до крови вцепился ногтями в кожу.

Определенно не стоит говорить вслух, что ваша жизнь не может стать еще хуже. Кто-нибудь наверху вполне может принять это как вызов.


	2. Акт второй или темные маги оптом и в розницу

Франциск был в ярости. Может, будь он чуть менее зол, то не стал бы принимать скоропалительных, а оттого, с большой долей вероятности, ошибочных решений, но мысль о каком-то проходимце, успевшем украсть наивное артурово сердечко… Нет, он просто не может так этого оставить! Ну держись, рыжий ублюдок, кем бы ты ни был!

Что же мог такого ужасного задумать Бонфуа? О, идей было много, но поскольку проводить остаток жизни в тюрьме за предумышленное убийство совершенно не хотелось, а сам Артур едва ли оценил бы свое похищение и путешествие в багажнике куда-нибудь к морю и закату, Франц выбрал меньшее из зол. Собственно, поэтому он, захватив вечно неунывающего Тони и все так же излучающего флюиды скептицизма Гилберта, ехал прямиком к одной весьма таинственной личности.

Личность проживала в престижном районе и имела мутную репутацию. Последнее Франциска ничуть не смутило, скорее наоборот, зато Гилберт весь подобрался, едва заслышав, о ком идет речь.

— Ты идиот или да?! Решил отдать кучу бабла какому-то доморощенному Темному Властелину? Совсем мозги от любви отшибло? — прорычал немец, презрительно откинув на заднее сидение машины глянцевую брошюрку в темно-фиолетовых тонах — настоящий шедевр фотошопа и издательского дела. В ней уверяли, что некий Бальтазар решит все проблемы, от финансовых до любовных. За скромную плату, разумеется.

Дверь им открыла высокая фигура в черном балахоне. Франциск решительно последовал за магом, который, так же молча развернувшись, вновь исчез с горизонта. Тони и Гилберт, потоптавшись на месте, закрыли дверь и поспешили присоединиться к другу. Тони не хотел оставлять француза наедине с этим не внушающим доверия субъектом, Гилберт же просто веселился, мысленно доставая попкорн и готовясь наблюдать шоу.

— Как думаешь, этот дементор с бубном будет прыгать али девственницу зарежет? — нагло развалившись на черном кожаном диванчике, спросил Байлшмидт.

— Ну, это нынче товар редкий, себя предлагаете? — неожиданно вкрадчиво зашептала фигура в черном прямо на ухо опешившему немцу. Франциск побледнел, как полотно, и, кажется, растерял половину своей храбрости.

— Вот уж нет, тут ты опоздал на пару годиков, — сверкнул белозубым оскалом Гилберт. «Темный Властелин» с почти научным интересом рассматривал его, и Гилберт чуть ли не распластался по дивану, вытянув ноги во всю длину и демонстрируя внушительные мышцы, которые облегающая ткань черной футболки едва ли могла скрыть. Маг с трудом отвел взгляд и посмотрел на притихшего Бонфуа.

— Вы, собственно, по какому вопросу?

— По любовному! — с интонацией трагического актера отозвался француз.

— Ясно, — с видом врача, поставившего диагноз, процедил Маг. Такие просьбы ему явно были не по вкусу, но и жить на что-то надо. — Фотография есть?

Гилберт уже заволновался, что они приползли сюда почем зря, но Франциск жестом фокусника достал из нагрудного кармана рубашки фото Керкленда. Надо заметить, весьма милое, так как Артур на нем спал, обняв плюшевого кролика. Гилберт мысленно сделал себе пометку обстебать друга при первой же возможности.

Маг на секунду дрогнул, увидев фото, но потом совершенно бесстрастным голосом оповестил, что на ритуал потребуется не более тридцати минут, и господа могут быть свободны, после чего, зашуршав тканью балахона, ушел в соседнюю комнату. Гилберт, оглянувшись на друзей, заметил, что Тони в наушниках смотрит онлайн-трансляцию футбольного матча, а Франциск опять в режиме монолога изливает свою израненную стрелами Амура душу. Полная идиллия. Посему Байлшмидт пришел к выводу, что можно и познакомиться с этим шарлатаном поближе.

Комната, в которую Гилберт попал, больше всего напоминала не то сувенирную лавку фанатов Гарри Поттера, не то прибежище последователя учений Антона ЛаВея. Кругом пучки сушеных трав, какие-то кристаллы, тяжелые фолианты в старинных переплетах из чего-то мало напоминающего картон. Не обошлось и без пошлятины в виде черных свечей и перевернутых пентаграмм.

Сам маг стоял спиной к двери, склонившись над котлом. Гилберт, чувствуя себя шаловливым котом, подкрался сзади и сдернул капюшон, отчего маг дернулся и возмущенно замахнулся на него поварешкой. Гилберт успел отметить, что парень-то симпатичный, а потом раздался звон, и маленький бутылек разлетелся на сотни сверкающих осколков. Что-то густое и красное растеклось по полу.

Парень заковыристо выругался, пока Гил с любопытством рассматривал «приспешника Сатаны». Тот меньше всего напоминал темного мага — светловолосый, румяный, с детскими чертами лица. Впрочем, темная аура, расползавшаяся вокруг, могла напугать неподготовленного зрителя, но Гилберт такой фигни не боялся, а только пренебрежительно отмахнулся от фиолетового тумана, отчего тот, зашипев, как облитый водой кот, растворился в воздухе.

Парень изумленно моргнул и как-то совсем по-детски надулся. Гилберт не смог сдержать улыбки.

— Тебя как звать-то?

— Бальтазар, ученик Тьмы, Враг всего сущего, Властелин теней…

— А покороче?

— Иван.

— Ну, вот и познакомились, — хмыкнул немец и, поддев носком солдатских сапог осколок стекла в темно-алых разводах, с любопытством спросил: — А это что за хрень?

— Кровь. Девственницы, — понуро ответил Иван, роясь в выдвижном ящичке стола. — Ну вот, придется из-за тебя пальцы колоть.

— А ты что дев… Эй, что за?!..

Иван наконец-то выудил из недр ящичка сверкнувший холодной сталью клинок и, прежде чем Гилберт успел что-то сказать, уколол острием указательный палец. Кровь закапала в нежно-розовую кипящую жидкость, и та вмиг стала похожа на вино. Байлшмидт присвистнул.

— А по воде ходить умеешь?

Тот лишь отмахнулся и аккуратно заклеил порез пластырем. Гилберт снова подошел к нему со спины, но в этот раз маг явно был готов к такому и, раздраженно зашипев, швырнул в него чем-то похожим на маленькую молнию. Только, кажется, она была живой. Гилберт, без труда поймав ее руками, сильно сжал, и она рассыпалась горсткой искр.

— Прикольно, — довольно скалясь, ответил Гилберт и, махнув на прощание, ушел, оставив шокированного мага в одиночестве. Тот, сняв с себя черный балахон, чуть не сел мимо табуретки, пытаясь осознать тот факт, что какой-то наглый парень оказался совершенно невосприимчив к его проклятиям, и более того, еще и играючи раздавил его гремлина. Шаблон уютненького мирка будущего Властелина Тьмы трещал по швам.

Он кое-как доковылял до огромного сундука и, порывшись в нем, вытащил покоцаный мобильник. В папке с контактами «Клуб кройки и шитья» нашелся нужный номер.

****

Франциск, сидя в машине, судорожно сжимал пальцами стеклянный флакончик с надеждой на его, Франциска, взаимную любовь. Теперь, когда дело было сделано наполовину, Бонфуа терзали сомнения. Разве это честно? Ведь приворот — это, в каком-то смысле, насилие над личностью. Да и как долго будет длиться эффект? А что потом? Снова прийти к Магу?

Француз успокоил себя мыслью, что он это делает ради Артура, дабы уберечь его от большой ошибки. Ведь они созданы друг для друга! Просто Артур еще не понял. Зелье только подтолкнет их друг к другу, не более того! А потом уж Артур и сам его полюбит…

Из раздумий его вырвал грубоватый тычок. Гилберт явно уже не в первый раз пытался добиться от него чего-то. Бонфуа, как загипнотизированный, смотрел на покачивающийся на шнурке волчий клык, а потом ответил с запозданием.

— А?..

— Говорю, где ты нашел этого Мерлина?

Мерлина? Какого Мерлина? Ах, да, Гилберт, наверное, об этом маге… А вообще Франциск, придя в себя, наконец обратил внимание на нездоровый интерес немца.

— А тебе зачем? — подозрительно спросил француз, прищурившись и наблюдая, как на бледной коже Гилберта появляются яркие пятна румянца. Тот редко смущался, но это всегда было очень заметно.

— Да какая разница! Телефон-то его у тебя есть? Давай сюда! — Байлшмидт бесцеремонно выдернул огрызок бумажки из рук опешившего Франциска и буркнул: — Я это… на будущее. Вдруг пригодится.

Бонфуа решил не заострять внимания на более чем странном поведении друга и сосредоточился на своей основной задаче — как бы подсунуть Артуру это пойло и не вызвать подозрений.

А в это же время Артур Керкленд на другом конце города проснулся от надрывного пения Мерилина Мэнсона и, смачно выругавшись, взял трубку. На экране контакт был обозначен как «мудак из Преисподней». Артур обреченно застонал. Если Брагинскому приспичило позвонить — ничего хорошего не жди.


	3. Акт третий или любовное зелье для чайников

Франциск внимательно разглядывал хрустальный флакончик на свет. Там плескалась нежно-розовая водица, которая на поверку пахла чем-то ягодным, кажется, клубникой, но француз не был уверен. Если уж положить руку на сердце, Бонфуа вся эта затея уже не казалась такой блестящей, но мысли так или иначе соскакивали на Артура и его непонятно откуда взявшегося ухажера, и решимость Франциска крепла, а флакончик соблазнительно поблескивал прозрачными боками.

С запозданием блондин заметил, что к крышке флакончика алой бечевкой примотана бумажка. Заинтригованный, парень отмотал нити и развернул записку.

 

 

_ИНСТРУКЦИЯ!_

_К прочтению обязательна!_

_При нарушении условий хранения, транспортировки и применения маг не несет ответственности за последствия ~~ибо сам будешь виноват, козлина.~~_

_Применять строго по необходимости ~~а лучше просто зарегистрируйся на сайте знакомств, неудачник.~~_

_Имеет необратимый эффект._

_Смешивать ТОЛЬКО с водой, ни в коем случае не мешать с чаем, кофе, соками и алкоголем._

_P.S. Удачи и помните, что отворотные зелья стоят в два раза дороже! : 3_

 

 

Франциску слово «необратимый» понравилось, оно вселяло надежду. Правда, приписка в конце заставила его вновь засомневаться, но он быстро отогнал ненужные сейчас мысли. Он сделает это. Лунная приз… тьфу, сила любви на его стороне! Он также краем глаза заметил какую-то приписку мелким, почти бисерным почерком внизу, у самого края, но решил, что самое главное он уже узнал, подумаешь, там, наверно, какая-нибудь неважная фигня написана.

 

***

 

Артур даже не мог точно определить, чего ему хотелось больше: убивать или смеяться, а может, и то и другое одновременно. Нет, это ж надо было быть таким кретином, чтобы решить его, Артура, приворожить, и, черт, каким же невезучим кретином надо быть, чтоб попасть именно к Брагинскому. Да этот шкаф в мантии Гэндальфа только и способен, что лохов вроде Франциска на бабло разводить. О том, что Иван, в общем-то, неплохо шарит в вуду и прочей чернухе, Керкленд предпочел не вспоминать.

Губы дрогнули в намеке на улыбку.

Его пытались приворожить. Франциск. Его.

_Занавес._

Козел французский, признаться в лицо, видимо, путь для слабаков!

Ну что ж, если Бонфуа так хочет Большой Любви на свою голову, то он ее получит. Да так, что сам в слезах прибежит к Ванечке за отворотным, а Артур посмотрит на это и поржет. Настало время мести!

 

***

 

Франциск нервным движением одернул голубой пиджак, вернее, цвета парижской лазури, в петлице болталась белая гвоздика, почти такая же белая, как новенькая рубашка. При всем своем франтоватом костюме Франц выглядел уставшим и немного помятым — сказывалась бессонная ночь, полная тайных надежд и сомнений.

Рядом с Бонфуа маялся раздраженный Гилберт, а Тони, зевая, стоял, прислонившись к стене. В отличие от напомаженного Франциска, Гилберт выглядел, как заправский гопник, вышедший на гоп-стоп из-за угла, а Тони напоминал сбежавшего с футбольного поля игрока, которого к тому же изрядно покоцали. Пока они поднимались к квартире Артура, бдительная старушка проводила их подозрительным взглядом, но после дружелюбного оскала Гилберта перекрестилась и прошмыгнула за дверь.

Франциск уже потянулся к кнопке звонка, когда Гилберт перехватил его руку и зашипел:

— Погоди-ка, Ромео. Слушай, я все понимаю, любовь-морковь и прочая лабуда, но нас-то ты зачем потащил? Свечку подержать?

— Вы будете его отвлекать! — шикнул в ответ Франциск и тут же натянул на лицо ангельскую улыбку. — О, Арти, чудесно выглядишь.

Артур, в потертых джинсах, домашней футболке и с встрепанными волосами, окинул сияющего и благоухающего парфюмом от Армани Бонфуа и, едва слышно хмыкнув, отодвинулся, пропуская его в квартиру.

— А этот табор тоже с тобой?

— Ну, Арти, это же наши друзья, будь гостеприимным!

Гостей Артур не любил, зато халявное бухло, которое притаскивал Гилберт, очень даже. Поэтому разношерстная компания вполне неплохо устроилась в гостиной. Керкленд даже проявил чудеса радушия, в его понимании, и пошел заваривать чай, Франциск тут же поплелся за ним.

И тут, как водится по закону жанра, Бонфуа вспомнил, что приворотное зелье можно смешивать лишь с водой. Казалось бы, такая мелочь, но…

Артур вздрогнул, когда Франциск перехватил его за тонкое запястье, и нахмурился в своей привычной манере, чем вызвал у француза внутреннюю волну умиления.

— Ну, чего тебе?

— Арти, а не слишком ли много чая ты пьешь?

— На что ты намекаешь, винная морда? — тут же возмущенно вскинулся Керкленд. Он, как истинный англичанин, не мог вытерпеть оскорбления священного напитка, сразу превращаясь из цивильного мальчика в разъяренного дракона.

— Ничего такого! Просто м… может водички попьешь? — с надеждой спросил Франциск, нервно сживая в руках холодный флакон.

— А жареных гвоздей не хочешь? — прищурился Артур, но, памятуя Брагинского, сделал над собой усилие и улыбнулся (Франциск вздрогнул и передернулся). — Давай, наливай, что ты там мне впарить собрался.

Он буквально вытащил из рук опешившего француза флакон с зельем, подозрительно повертел в руках, открыл пробку и принюхался.

— Клубника?..

— Попробуй, тебе понравится, — заверил Франциск, не веря, что все складывается столь удачно. Ну же, еще немного…

Артур пожал плечами и выпил розоватую жидкость прямо из флакона.

_Есть!_

Бонфуа облегченно выдохнул. В его душе сейчас стройный хор ангелов пел аллилуйя, а на горизонте замаячил радужный единорог взаимной гейской любви и семейного счастья. Он подошел к Керкленду и мягко сжал его плечи, нежно заглядывая в травянисто-зеленые глаза, ища там хоть бы отголосок их Великой Любви, но Артур смотрел на него с выражением дохлой селедки, у которой спросили не знает ли она как проехать к морю.

— Ну, Арти, ты чувствуешь что-нибудь?

— Да, — обрадованный Франциск уже потянулся за сладким поцелуем истинной любви, но тут же получил изящной артуровой ладошкой по лбу. — Раздражение я чувствую! Что за хрень ты творишь?! У тебя что, весеннее обострение?

— Так ведь осень на дворе…

— Вот и я о том же! — Артур отвернулся и отошел к столу, доставая чашки и начиная аккуратно разливать уже заварившийся Эрл Грей.

Француз обиженно потер шишку на лбу. Нет, что-то это какое-то просроченное зелье, надо пожаловаться на этого мага. А лучше Гилберта на него натравить, будет знать как обманывать доверчивых влюбленных. Он же все сделал по инструкции… Все же?

Франц тут же зашарил по карманам и наконец нашел уже порядком измятую бумажку. Так и есть! Он не прочитал то, что было написано совсем мелко внизу страницы.

 

 

_И снова привет тебе, о несчастный!_   
_Спорю, ты из тех кретинов, что никогда не читают то, что написано мелким шрифтом? Так вот, твой объект страсти должен после принятия зелья смотреть только на тебя, иначе он может влюбиться в кого-то еще ~~вот досада, да?~~_   
_удачи, лузер: 3_

 

 

Смайлик в конце был каким-то совсем уж мерзким, с ехидной улыбочкой и чем-то напоминавшим э-э. кран?.. В любом случае, это сильно усложняло дело. Особенно учитывая, что Арти прямо сейчас собирается отнести чай этим придуркам…

— НЕТ! Стой, Артур!

Разумеется от столь зычного окрика англичанин уронил поднос вместе с чаем, причем прямо на хозяйство подбежавшего к нему Франциска, что несколько утешило разгневанного Артура.

Сидящие в гостиной Гилберт и Тони синхронно вздрогнули от душераздирающего вопля.

— Все идет по плану? — неуверенно, но с явным огнем надежды в глазах спросил испанец.

— Все точно идет по плану, — кивнул Гилберт. — Знать бы еще, по чьему именно.


	4. Акт четвертый или бойтесь британцев, дары приносящих

Артур с кислой мордой размешивал сахар в чае. Все складывалось как-то… складывалось, в общем. Во что-то непонятное. Можно сказать, знаки судьбы явно стремились показать Керкленду неприличный жест.

 

 

_Началось все с того, что Артур, услышав почти ультразвуковой вопль Франциска, опрокинул горячий чай прямо на не-будем-тыкать-пальцем-чье-хозяйство, чуть не сделав из Казановы местного разлива евнуха. Немного злорадства Артур все же ощутил, но беспокойство было сильнее. В результате ему пришлось сбегать на кухню за полотенцем, смоченным холодной водой._

_— Ох, Арти, все в порядке, не стоит беспокоиться, моя прелесть, — старательно пытаясь улыбаться, проскулил Бонфуа. Вообще-то было пиздецки больно и хотелось грязно ругаться, как французский моряк в порту после драки с англичанами, но не при Арти же, право слово._

_Артур на это вновь трогательно нахмурил бровки и подозрительно спросил:_

_— Точно? Может, приложишь холодное?_

_Где-то на заднем плане хрюкнул от смеха Гилберт. Тони старательно пытался замаскировать смешок кашлем._

_— Ох, помнишь, когда ты в детстве падал и разбивал коленки, я дул тебе на ранку и было не так больно? — проурчал Бонфуа, на что Керкленд удивленно вздернул бровь и посмотрел на облитую чаем францискову ширинку. Нет, серьезно?_

_— Куда это ты хочешь, чтоб я тебе подул, извращенец? — процедил Артур, сразу став похож на маленькую грозовую тучку. Очень сердитую, надо заметить._

_— Да я же так, ничего не имел в виду! — поспешно пробормотал Франциск, боясь как бы ему не оторвали тут же то, что осталось от его достоинства._

_Артур же мысленно напомнил себе, что он тут должен изображать влюбленную школьницу, а значит, следовало быть более… мягким, да. Что ж, это будет не просто._

 

 

Это действительно шло вразрез с характером англичанина, но чего не сделаешь ради хорошей шутки. Тем более что этого кучерявого придурка следовало проучить.

Артур вздрогнул, когда духовка издала поистине адский вопль, возвестив, что его орудие мести готово. Он, аккуратно надев рукавицы, вытащил противень из духовки. На нем дымилось что-то похожее на вытащенные из Геенны Огненной угли, источавшие запах гари. С готовкой у Артура не ладилось, чего не скажешь о Франциске, и это всегда чертовски раздражало.

Ну теперь можно и в гости сходить.

 

***

 

Франциск открыл дверь с радостным нетерпением, которое тут же потонуло в лучах любви и обожания, сиявших в зеленых глазах. Вообще, такое нежно-влюбленное выражение Артуру не шло, делая его как будто слегка пришибленным на голову, но на безрыбье… Франциск был рад и этому. Правда, улыбка его слегка поблекла, стоило ему увидеть сверток в руках Артура. В душе дохлыми червячками зашевелилось дурное предчувствие.

— Что это?

— Ванильные кексы, милый.

Франциск вздрогнул, давя в себе желание тут же захлопнуть дверь и, схватив чемодан, сбежать к дальним родственникам в Канаду. Просто Артур, он ну… весьма _специфично_ готовил.

Арти же, словно не видя его перекошенного лица, протиснулся мимо, как бы невзначай прижавшись к нему бедром на секунду, и скользнул в сторону кухни. Француз поплелся следом.

Артур уже успел достать чайник и жестяную баночку заварки. В воздухе приятно пахло бергамотом, но ровно до того момента, пока Керкленд на развернул шуршащий пакетик и не выпустил на свет божий это.

Чем это могло бы быть, Франциск опознал с трудом… Артур вроде сказал, что это ванильные кексы? Пахли они, как хорошо прожаренные в аду грешники. Вежливо отказаться ему не дали, Артур сел прямо напротив него и с нежной улыбкой пододвинул тарелку, от которой, казалось, исходили волны отчаянья и тлена.

— Ну же, милый, не стесняйся, я специально для тебя готовил.

— Какая… забота, — криво улыбнулся Франциск, с отчаяньем думая, не помрет ли он на месте, откушав сей деликатес. Кажется, даже тарелка чуть съежилась от соседства с этим… с этими, эм, кексами.

Франциск, нервно улыбнувшись, потянулся за одним. На ощупь он, кажется, взял кусок застывшей лавы и под нежным, как у бывалого садиста, взглядом запихнул этот шедевр пекарского искусства в рот. Просто потому, что откусить что-либо было нереально, так можно и без зубов остаться.

В глазах резко потемнело, и последнее, что он увидел, была все та же ангельски-нежная улыбка Артура. Правда, Франциску на секунду показалось, что между золотистыми вихрами Арти сверкнули красные рожки.

…Когда Франциск очнулся, то понял несколько вещей. Во-первых, надо все-таки написать завещание на всякий случай, а то вся жизнь пронеслась перед глазами. Во-вторых, он таки совершил подвиг во имя любви, раз Артур сейчас сидит рядом и сжимает его руку своей прохладной ладошкой. Ну и в-третьих, у него, кажется, развилась кексофобия.

— Арти, ты чудесно готовишь, — так, тут главное наврать с три короба, — но давай все же я испеку чего-нибудь к чаю?

— Так тебе понравилось? — мягко улыбнувшись, отозвался Керкленд, старательно игнорируя вторую часть предложения.

— Д-да, — выдавил из себя француз, мысленно перечитывая молитву.

— О, ну тогда я тебе еще рагу овощное принес, сейчас разогрею.

« _Святая Дева Мария, я еще слишком молод чтоб умирать!_ »

 

 

…определенно, это был тот редкий день, когда у Артура Керкленда было чудесное настроение.


	5. Акт пятый или "Стефан мне друг, но истина дороже!"

Артур раздраженно поглядывал на часы — до назначенного свидания с Франциском осталось полчаса, а вертящийся рядом Стефан продолжал ныть о своей неразделенной любви к холодному норвежцу и закругляться, судя по всему, не собирался. Опаздывать Артур не любил категорически. Пожалуй, пунктуальность была его такой же неотъемлемой чертой, как и любовь к чаю и саркастичным замечаниям. Но с другой стороны, как там говорят — влюбленные часов не наблюдают?.. Ну что ж, тогда Бонфуа вполне может подождать часик. А может, и два.

Артур, чуть поколебавшись, вытащил до невозможности узкие джинсы, которые носил еще в своей «панковской» юности в средней школе, и обтягивающую футболку с ярким принтом. Посмотрел на все это дело и под изумленным взглядом румына закинул обратно в шкаф, выудив вместо этого розовую рубашку и нежно-голубые брюки. Спасибо кузену Оливеру за сей чудный костюмчик, оставленный в спешке. Размер подошел идеально.

— Артур, ты стал дальтоником? Откуда у тебя вообще это в шкафу? — нервно дернув плечом, спросил Стефан, оглядывая друга с выражением брезгливой жалости. — Ты выглядишь, как… как…

— Как ванильный пидор?

— Ага.

— Значит решено, точно иду в этом, — вынес вердикт Керкленд, еще раз крутанувшись перед зеркалом. Определенно, все это смотрелось на нем странновато, но недостаточно. Чего бы еще добавить?..

Англичанин порылся в куче флакончиков на трюмо, надеясь отыскать еще какое-нибудь наследие своей пришибленной родни. На глаза попался стеклянный флакон в виде кекса, совершенно жуткая, на взгляд Артура, безвкусица. На проверку пахла она концентрированным ванильным сиропом, и Керкленд, морщась, опрыскался сладкой водой.

— Ну как? — спросил Артур у опешившего румына, который, кажется, даже забыл о своей любовной трагедии.

— Ну, как тебе сказать… Жутковато, если честно. Мое чувство стиля умерло в страшной агонии.

На то, чтобы прицепить к рубашке брошку в виде клубнички, Артура все же не хватило. Достаточно жертв он принес на алтарь мести, не факт, что этот отвратительный одеколон смоется с первого раза, так что хватит с него. Ну, Франциск, наше свидание будет незабываемым!

 

***

 

Бонфуа немного нервно покачивал бокал на тонкой ножке, гипнотизируя взглядом бордовую жидкость. Свидание, по идее, должно было начаться еще сорок минут назад, но Артур, доселе никогда не опаздывающий, все еще не пришел. Будь на его месте какая-нибудь легкомысленная мадам, Франциск даже умильнулся бы. А может, и нет. Черт, может, Артур вообще решил не приходить, а тот влюбленный блеск в глазах Франциску просто привиделся?

— Прости, кексик, я опоздал!

На слове «кексик» француз вздрогнул, невольно вспомнив знакомство с артуровым кулинарным шедевром, но потом расслабился. Пришел все-таки. Франциск, натянув на лицо самую свою соблазнительную улыбку, обернулся да так и замер с открытым ртом.

К нему приближалось нечто. Нечто было одето так, что Бонфуа захотелось сразу же выколоть себе глаза десертной вилкой. От сочетания розового и голубого рябило в глазах, к тому же волосы Артура как-то странно сияли, будто присыпанные блестками. И… Боже, у него что, губы накрашены розовым блеском? А еще стоило юноше подойти к столику, как в нос ударил химозно-сладкий запах тех самых ванильных кексов, отчего Франциск вновь ощутил подступающую панику.

— Э-э-э… Здравствуй, Арти. Как-то ты сегодня… немного _необычно_ одет.

— Да? Тебе нравится? — Керкленд улыбнулся, сверкнув белыми зубами, и это выглядело немного угрожающе. Франциск нервно сглотнул и чуть отодвинулся.

— Я просто в восторге, — уныло кивнул француз, одергивая шейный платок и с трудом борясь с желанием уткнуться в него лицом, лишь бы не чувствовать этого сладкого запаха.

У Артура, казалось, улыбка приросла к губам, иначе Франциск не мог понять, почему англичанин улыбается все время. К концу ужина Бонфуа уже всерьез начал переживать, как бы у Керкленда не свело лицевые мышцы. Настроение Франциска плавно катилось вниз.

Артур был милым. Таким милым, что аж тошно. Он во всем соглашался с Бонфуа, вместо того, чтобы вступить в жаркую дискуссию, попутно обозвав Франциска ничего не смыслящим лягушатником. Он хихикал, как экзальтированная девица, даже над самыми не смешными шутками и не отпустил ни одной ироничной ремарки. Франциск даже начал подозревать, не похитили ли Артура пришельцы, заменив на сей пришибленный на голову образец. Если раньше француз был бы рад такому покладистому и улыбчивому Артуру, то теперь хотелось уйти побыстрее, лишь бы не видеть эту жалкую пародию на его любимого.

Будто всего этого было мало, Артур, видимо, решил под конец совсем добить его. Франциск вздрогнул, когда англичанин легонько провел носком своей лакированной туфли по его ноге. Сначала Бонфуа подумал, что Артур, наверное, задел его случайно, но потом он ощутил это легкое поглаживание на внутренней стороне бедра и подавился воздухом. Хорошо, что он в этот момент ничего не пил. Артур смотрел на него самым невинным взглядом, и только чуть подрагивающие губы, готовые вот-вот сложиться в паскудную ухмылочку, выдавали в нем того, старого Артура, который всегда заставлял Франциска ощущать что-то странное, сродни азарту охотника.

Но видение дрогнуло и исчезло, оставив Франциска наедине с этим тошнотворно-милым чудовищем в розовой рубашке. Франциск сглотнул образовавшийся в горле комок с привкусом разочарования.

Впрочем, тоска его длилась недолго — покончив с десертом (Франциск уже начинал ненавидеть все, что пахло ванилью), Артур, все так же нежно улыбаясь, потащил его на улицу. По-хорошему Франциск в любой другой ситуации попытался бы затащить Артура к себе домой, но сейчас он испытывал сильнейшее желание отделаться от него побыстрее, но, судя по всему, сейчас они поменялись ролями — Артур вцепился в него, как клещ, и тащил в сторону своего дома.

Слава Богу кексов у него уже не было, так что Бонфуа немного расслабился. Ровно до того момента, как Керкленд не сказал, что хочет посмотреть кино. В кино с Артуром Франциск ходить не любил по причине любви англичанина к детективам и ужастикам.

И если первое француз находил просто скучным, то второе заставляло его заметно нервничать. Кровища и прочие мало аппетитные вещи никакой симпатии у Бонфуа не вызывали, а скримеры так вообще заставляли вздрагивать, с трудом сдерживая вскрики (и Артур, конечно, не мог не смеяться над ним в такие моменты, чем портил Францу настроение еще сильнее). Так что предложение особого энтузиазма не вызвало, но пришлось согласиться.

Когда начался фильм, Бонфуа понял, что что-то не так.

— Что за фильм, Арти?

— «Титаник».

А вот это уже точно клиника. Француз подавил желание перекреститься. Или облить Артура святой водой. Точно, в него демон вселился. Или все же виноваты пришельцы. Насколько Бонфуа знал Артура, то есть почти всю жизнь, тот просто на дух не выносил мелодрамы, в лучшем случае отчаянно зевая, в худшем разбирая фильм по косточкам, отпуская на каждую реплику героя свои едкие комментарии. Но нет. Это действительно был «Титаник», а Артур трогательно жался к его плечу, чуть всхлипывая на самых трагичных моментах.

Потом были «Дневник памяти», «500 дней лета» и «Жених напрокат». Потом Франциск уже начал клевать носом, но Артур всякий раз ласково пихал его локтем в бок. В итоге домой Бонфуа уполз за полночь и с передозом розовых соплей на год вперед, чувствуя, что где-то он налажал и вселенная теперь его ненавидит. А еще номер дурацкого мага куда-то пропал.

Артур же, проводив незадачливого ухажера до двери и напоследок чмокнув его в лоб, словно заботливая мамочка, захлопнул дверь, после чего стащил с себя ненавистные тряпки, попутно набирая знакомый номер.

— Алло, Стеф? Кэт с тобой? Отлично. Жду вас. Бухло не забудь, — Артур направился в ванную, но потом, задумчиво оглядев кучу сваленной и провонявшей ванилью одежды, добавил: — И бензин захвати.

 

***

 

— Ты знал, что можно использовать духи, как биологическое оружие?— философским тоном спросил уже порядком подвыпивший Артур.

— Судя по всему, испытания прошли успешно, — отозвался Кетиль, поморщившись от забившегося в нос сладковатого запаха, исходившего от какой-то розовой тряпки, которую Керкленд, еще будучи трезвым, изорвал на кучу длинных полосок.

— Да не то… ик… слово. Фу, блин, меня сейчас стошнит от этого запаха. Стеф, неси бензин!

Румын, хмыкнув, поставил канистру на стол, на что Кетиль удивленно вздернул брови.

— Ты _действительно_ ее принес?

— Я думал, Артур кого-то убил, и мы сначала сожжем труп, а потом будем бухать на радостях. Но ритуальное сожжение рубашки мне тоже нравится. Давайте еще ее солью посыплем, чтоб она не воскресла из мертвых, боюсь, я не переживу этого.

Артур, пьяно хихикнув, шатающейся походкой, словно пародирующий Титаник после столкновения с айсбергом и готовый вот-вот затонуть, «поплыл» на кухню, пытаясь вспомнить, куда он дел соль. Оказалось, что соли не было, был сахар.  
Видимо, соль он бухнул в тот злополучный ванильный кекс, которым пытался накормить Бонфуа, но открытие это его ничуть не расстроило.

Когда он вернулся в комнату, Стефан и Кетиль сидели рядом, цивильно, словно две гимназистки, сложив руки на коленках и смотря в разные стороны. Все это так напоминало те тошнотворные романтические фильмы, которые он нон-стоп смотрел сегодня с Бонфуа, что Артура снова замутило.

— Ну все, я так больше не могу! Вы, парочка пидрил, будете в любви друг другу признаваться или мне выйти на балкон покурить? — процедил Керкленд и, посмотрев на вытянувшиеся лица друзей, фыркнул. — Да тьфу на вас, я даже протрезвел. Пойду спалю брюки в кастрюле, а вы тут… общайтесь, да. Только на моей кровати не трахайтесь, а то папа Арти рассердится.

Закончив сию тираду, Керкленд под гробовое молчание гордо удалился, волоча за собой голубые брюки и полупустую бутылку Джека. На балконе лежали старые покрышки, несколько пустых бутылок, оставшихся еще от Скотта, и полинялые журналы со схемами вязания. Теперь к антуражу прибавились голубые штанцы, пьяный Артур и сигареты. Все это выглядело совершенно неромантично и видит бог, как Артур был этому рад.


	6. Заключительный акт или конец есть у всего, даже у английского терпения

И у плохого и у хорошего есть одна общая черта — и то и другое рано или поздно заканчивается. Артур может и был (не)много моральным садистом, но вся эта любовная катавасия истрепала нервы не только Бонфуа. Как говорится, в каждой шутке только доля шутки… все остальное приходится на суровую правду жизни.  
А печальная правда была в том, что Артуру Франциск нравился. Он был самовлюбленным, горделивым, с вечно надменной мордой, в дурацких костюмах от кутюр и сладкими улыбками. И все равно нравился.

Была в нем и раздражающе-трогательная сторона, та, что заботливо поила Артура бульончиком, когда он лежал дома с температурой адского котла, та, что всегда проверяла, благополучно ли он добрался до дома поздним вечером, хотя, видит бог, не повезло бы тем гопникам, что решили обидеть интеллигентного английского мальчика.

Не то чтобы Артур нуждался в заботе… но она была приятна, пусть даже Керкленд никогда не скажет этого вслух. Англичанин мог сколько угодно прикрываться бытовым цинизмом и отпускать едкие ремарки, но в душе он так и остался романтиком, знающим наизусть сонеты Шекспира и верящим, что однажды найдется человек, который наполнит эти красивые строки особым смыслом.

И вот, человек нашелся, а их романтическая история все больше напоминала фарс. Хотя все же Артур предпочел бы быть героем «Сна в летнюю ночь», чем «Отелло» или упаси боже «Ромео и Джульетты».

_К черту все!_

 

***

 

Стилизованная под красное дерево дверь бесшумно открылась, являя взору хозяина квартиры. Франциск выглядел непривычно помято, с щетиной, больше заросшей, нежели элегантной, со встрепанными волосами и… в футболе с логотипом Флеша. На этой детали Керкленд немного подвис.

— Эм, Артур? — растеряно спросил Бонфуа и тут же покраснел, видимо внезапно осознав, в каком непрезентабельном виде предстал перед объектом обожания. — Я это… хм, не ожидал тебя увидеть.

Повисшее молчание с каждой секундой становилось все более неловким. Франциск мялся, чувствуя себя неуютно без привычных доспехов в виде ослепительной улыбки и модного костюма, Артур смотрел на него, наконец видя дорогого сердцу человека, а не картинку из глянцевого журнала. Хотелось растянуть этот момент еще немного, запомнить его таким… домашним, что ли. Может, если бы француз изначально не строил из себя павлина, Артур бы согласился пойти с ним на нормальное свидание, без всяких этих ваших розовых соплей, кексов и ванильного парфюма. Хотя когда у них вообще хоть что-то было как у людей?

И, разумеется, Бонфуа уже успел себя накрутить и попытался ретироваться (читай — спастись бегством), но попытка не увенчалась успехом, так как Артур из мира грез вернулся на грешную землю немного раньше француза и, ловко сцапав его за ворот футболки, притянул к себе.

Поцелуй был совсем не похож на тот, которым Керкленд наградил его после «самого сладкого в мире свидания». И слава богу, подумал Франциск. Потому что Артур снова был Артуром, ершистым и колючим, страстным и совершенно несдержанным. Человек-ураган. А затишье перед бурей уж слишком затянулось.

— Ненавижу тебя, — выдохнул Артур прямо в губы мужчины, рвано дыша и сверкая глазами. Там, в изумрудной глубине снова плясали эти артуровские черти: посмотришь и провалишься в бездну.

Франциск уткнулся носом в золотистую макушку и, едва касаясь губами виска, прошептал:

— Я тоже, Арти, я тоже.

Франциск, осторожно сжав пальцами подбородок Артура, заставил его посмотреть в свои глаза.

— И давно?..

— С самого начала.

— Хах! Мы с тобой парочка идиотов. Вот уж точно, два сапога пара.

— Эй, _говори за себя_ , лягушатник! — Артур несильно пихнул его в бок, отчего Франциск картинно охнул и согнулся пополам, имитируя смертельно раненого на ристалище рыцаря.

— Как ты жесток, любовь моя.

— Придурок, — буркнул под нос англичанин, но уголки губ дрогнули в намеке на улыбку. Господи, за что он любит этого модника? Не за эти ли их перебранки, от которых каждый получает несомненное удовольствие?

Разумеется, именно в этот момент жизнь решила напомнить, что она не романтическое кинцо для девочек четырнадцати лет. Тут же хлопнула чья-то дверь, и на лестничной клетке нарисовалась пропитая рожа соседа, и недовольный хриплый голос рявкнул:

— Да угомонитесь уже, пидорасы! Весь подъезд на уши подняли!

— Тц, Арти, пойдем домой, — шепнул Бонфуа, пытаясь затащить Керкленда в квартиру. Любопытные взгляды соседей нервировали. Но Артур не был бы Артуром, если бы не оставил последнее слово за собой.

— Ага, щас, — хмыкнул Керкленд и демонстративно показал заспанной соседской морде средний палец, после чего, поцеловав ошеломленного Франциска, с видом аристократа, который не пойми как очутился в злачном месте, гордо скрылся в квартире.

Сосед моргнул и, буркнув «пидрилы ахреневшие», захлопнул дверь. Бонфуа остался один на лестничной площадке, пытаясь осознать, что сейчас, видимо, произошло самое неромантичное признание в его жизни. Зато, пожалуй, самое искреннее.

 

***

 

Любовь, безусловно, бывает разная. Какая-то похожа на классический любовный роман, с томными вздохами, нежными взглядами и длинными письмами-стихами о любви. Кто-то знает друг друга много лет и внезапно осознает свои чувства, кому-то достаточно удара поварешкой, чтобы понять, что вот она, любовь пришла. Кто-то вырисовывает на пышной пенке латте сердечко шоколадным сиропом, пока любимый человек старательно бубнит под нос, стараясь выговорить «jeg elsker deg»*, а кто-то сидит на крыше, укутавшись в плед, и смотрит на звезды, пока в наушниках Тилль Линдеманн** поет что-то о Москве.

Любовь у каждого своя, главное, что она настоящая. А любовные зелья и прочую магию лучше оставим на страницах Шекспира ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *jeg elsker deg - (нор.) Я люблю тебя.  
> **Тилль Линдеманн - солист группы Rammstein.
> 
> Ну вот и закончилась эта история. Она далась мне тяжело, так как я не люблю писать ни романтику, ни юмор. Я правда надеюсь, что вы получили удовольствие, читая ее. Спасибо всем, кто потратил время :)


End file.
